O sorvete
by Luna Fortunato
Summary: Sirius Black está chateadíssimo com o aparente desleixo de Remus Lupin, porém engana-se quem pensa que ele deixará seu ego negligenciado de lado. — pós-guerra / SiRem


**Aviso: **estou me concedendo licença poética e roubando Sirius Black e Remus Lupin para a minha pessoa se divertir escrevendo fanfics sobre eles em uma situação em que eles estejam lindamente vivos, bem e, lógico, juntos. Não tenho lucros com isso.

Essa fanfic foi escrita para o projeto Torre de Astronomia, do fórum Ledo Engano.

Signo/Item: Escorpião/Vingativo

• • •

O sorvete

• • •

Naquela noite chuvosa de primavera, o apartamento 402 seria apenas o palco de uma grandiosa batalha, onde Sirius Black se esforçaria para vencê-la com todos os seus truques sujos. "Ao perdedor, as batatas" dissera mais cedo, para si mesmo, enquanto elaborava sua maligna vingança. Remus Lupin, seu adversário, nada sabia sobre essa batalha travada, de modo que retornava para a casa da forma mais inocente que poderia imaginar, sem passar pela sua cabeça que Sirius, seu namorado e quase esposo, estava tramando terríveis planos contra sua pessoa.

Assim que Remus fechou a porta, Sirius ouviu o clique da maçaneta e não esperou nem mesmo o cumprimento para agir.

— Olá, querido – Remus murmurou, os olhos cansados e a postura abatida. Ver Remus daquela maneira quase fez Sirius se apiedar e esquecer de tudo, mas não. Não se podia deixar enfraquecer dessa maneira.

Sirius preferiu ignorar solenemente. Orgulhosamente, se manteve na cozinha, sentado na mesa, beliscando biscoitinhos de chocolate que Remus comprara uma semana atrás. Remus apenas deu uma olhadela confusa e preferiu voltar a atenção para a geladeira, procurando algo para comer.

— Hoje foi um dia cheio – comentou Remus casualmente – os lobisomens são um problema no Ministério e ninguém sabe o que fazer. Estamos montando uma equipe de apoio psicológico. Com rodas de conversa e grupos de apoio e tudo o mais.

— Legal.

— Você deveria fazer parte – Remus fechou a geladeira e pegou um dos biscoitinhos que Sirius comia – você fica o dia todo aqui em casa resmungando. Devia fazer algo de útil.

— Vou ficar aqui até terminar meu julgamento – Sirius resmungou irritado – eu não sair na rua para ainda ser acusado de ter matado James.

— Ninguém acha isso mais de você.

— Você não é Sirius Black pra saber o que acham de mim.

Remus olhou para o namorado pensativo. Não parecia aborrecido, apenas reflexivo.

— O que aconteceu para você ficar assim? Lucius Malfoy apareceu por aqui?

Sirius estreitou os olhos, saboreando a brecha finalmente dada por Remus.

— O que aconteceu é que meu namorado não está sendo Moony comigo – confidenciou – ele está sendo apenas o irritante e certinho senhor Lupin.

Remus suspirou.

— E o que acontece quando Moony não é Moony? Quando Moony é o senhor Lupin, até mesmo dando broncas e repetindo as palavras de Dumbledore? – Sirius pegou o pote de biscoitos de forma possessiva e a levou para longe de Remus que apenas respirou fundo diante da atitude – o que acontece quando Moony não me dá atenção? Me diga o que acontece, _senhor_ Lupin.

— Você fica amuado – Remus cruzou os braços – porque você tem uma necessidade infantil de atenção. Mas, Padfoot, eu _trabalho_. Não posso ficar o dia todo te mimando. E eu fico muito, muito cansado mesmo do trabalho. Já falei que você devia trabalhar também.

Isso não importava para Sirius. Tudo o que importava era continuar o seu desabafo cheio de orgulho ferido. Remus o observava longamente.

— Pois bem – Sirius se empertigou – eu acho que garotos maus devem ser punidos. Eu resolvi me vingar de você, senhor Remus Lupin.

— Até eu implorar por clemência?

Sirius sorriu maldosamente.

— Até você implorar por clemência – repetiu maldosamente. Remus o encarou pensativamente e deu de ombros, abrindo outro pote com biscoitos de baunilha. Sirius o fuzilou com os olhos ao observar essa ação subversiva, mas então respirou fundo e se empertigou – sabe, meu querido senhor Lupin, que a vingança é um prato que se come frio.

Remus suspirou. Simplesmente saiu da cozinha segurando o pote dos biscoitos, se dirigindo ao quarto, deixando Sirius furioso enquanto tentava prosseguir seu discurso épico. Mas não deixou barato. Apenas abriu a geladeira, escolheu um pote branco e então se arrastou pomposamente até a porta do quarto, onde Remus desfazia o nó da gravata.

— Sabe, senhor Lupin – disse respeitosamente, se recostando na porta – você acredita mesmo que vai ser desse jeito? Eu terei que te chamar de _senhor Lupin_ para sempre? Fingindo que não se importa comigo? – fungou, parecendo profundamente ofendido – justo eu! Mas não pense que vai continuar assim.

— Você quer que eu faça o quê? – Remus perguntou enquanto se sentava na cama, deixando a cabeça ligeiramente pendente para o lado, como fazia quando não tinha certeza sobre _alguma coisa_.

Sirius se aproximou com o pote gelado, o brilho de maldade em seus olhos.

— Não se preocupe, meu senhor – murmurou – eu te darei uma lição.

Demorou apenas cinco segundos para Remus perceber que era sorvete dentro do pote, sorvete de baunilha. O sabor padrão que eles quase nunca tomavam, preferindo o de chocolate ou o de menta. Então o sorvete de baunilha ficava sempre lá no fundo da geladeira e Remus tinha certeza que se ele tivesse vida, seria um sorvete triste e deprimido.

— Remus, eu deveria te dar sorvete? – Sirius perguntou, inclinando o pote para que Remus visse todo seu conteúdo branco e cremoso. Ele se sentiu tentado a colocar um dedo e lambê-lo, mas antes que pensasse em concretizar, Sirius tirou o pote do seu alcance, pegando um pouco do sorvete com uma colher metálica.

Levou a colher até a frente de Remus que ergueu os olhos âmbar, esquadrinhando os dedos de Sirius segurando a colher, enveredando o olhar pelo seu braço direito, o queixo, os lábios e, finalmente, os olhos de Sirius.

— Você vai realmente me dar sorvete na boca?

Sirius riu. De algum modo estranho, Remus não se incomodava mais com o dia cheio de coisas, muito menos com o drama de Sirius. Não ligava mais para os sapatos que estavam lhe apertando, nem com a gravata ainda sobre os ombros. Apenas observou Sirius rir e, de alguma forma, ainda era como nos tempos do colégio. Era como se a guerra nunca tivesse acontecido.

— Você quer? – Sirius perguntou movendo a colher para a esquerda, e depois para cima, sempre a deixando fora do alcance de Remus quando ele tentou pegá-la com a boca – hm, parece que você quer. Mas eu não darei sorvete para você – pegou a colher e tomou o sorvete – e sabe o porquê? Você pode ganhar um prêmio se acertar.

Remus apoiou as mãos na cintura de Sirius que não recuou. Apenas se manteve ali, a menos de trinta centímetros de si, tão perto que poderia abraça-lo se inclinasse um pouco para frente. Mas se conteve, esperando Sirius terminar de fita-lo dessa maneira, tão deliciosamente maldoso, quase como um vilão bonito de um filme de super-herói que Hermione trouxe uma vez para que todos conhecessem o cinema trouxa.

— Não sabe o que responder? – Sirius meneou a cabeça negativamente – nada bom. Mas tudo bem. Sabe, como eu estava dizendo na cozinha até você rudemente se retirar, me deixando falar sozinho – prosseguiu tomando outra colher do sorvete, consciente de que era observado em todos os atos – a vingança é um prato que se come frio. Dizem, também, que a vingança é doce. Então eu cheguei à conclusão, senhor Lupin, que a vingança é um sorvete. Você concorda com essa prerrogativa?

O namorado mordeu o lábio inferior, procurando referências na sua educação acadêmica para contestar a prerrogativa, porém desistiu. Não queria contestar nada. Não queria nem mesmo discorrer ou ter opiniões. Apenas assentiu com a cabeça, concordando com Sirius, e o observou sorrir cinicamente enquanto tomava outra e mais outra colher do sorvete.

Por mais que achasse sorvete de baunilha sem graça, ainda assim queria um pouco daquilo.

Queria _muito_ aquilo.

— Bem, senhor Lupin, como se sente sendo privado de amor e sorvete? – Sirius indagou como se fosse um rei perguntando ao seu súdito – o que eu deveria fazer com o senhor? Você perdeu seu direito de ser chamado delicadamente de _Moony_ e de ser tratado regiamente no instante que não me trata mais como alguém especial, apenas como a mobília da casa. Que castigo seria o mais apropriado, senhor Lupin?

Remus tentou envolver Sirius com os braços para que ele ficasse mais perto e não restasse mais espaço algum entre os dois, mas Sirius recuou, ainda com o pote na mão. Ergueu a sobrancelha direita inquisitivamente.

— Eu deveria te amarrar na cama com essa gravata? – inclinou o queixo, indicando a gravata ainda pendente nos ombros de Remus – ou deveria ficar na sala, devorando esse sorvete sozinho enquanto você é privado da minha presença magnífica por uma noite, para aprender o que é bom?

— Apenas – e por algum motivo que não conseguia precisar, Remus já havia se esquecido do que ia dizer. Acabou se distraindo, se perdendo em algum lugar entre os castigos sugeridos e os pedaços de sorvete que Sirius levava do pote até a boca entre cada frase, sempre refletindo que ele os levava até a boca, que era exatamente onde queria estar. Por um momento insano, sentiu inveja daquele sorvete.

Sirius riu. Aquele riso juvenil e delicioso de se ouvir, aquele que fazia Remus se esquecer de que era tímido e retraído, aquele riso tão único e inconfundível que poderia passar mil anos e ainda assim nunca o esqueceria. A verdade é que gostava de Sirius maldoso e egocêntrico, agindo como seu rei e carrasco, assim como gostava de Sirius doce e gentil, cheio de atenções. Gostava dele em todas as suas nuances, todas as mil máscaras que ele havia criado para si mesmo, para os amigos, para a sociedade inteira. Gostava de cada uma delas e gostava mais ainda de retirar todas cuidadosamente, e tendo Sirius, apenas Sirius, para si.

— Você se perdeu? – Sirius se abaixou, o sorriso em suas feições, encarando Remus nos seus olhos, frente a frente. Cinza com âmbar, grafite com mel. – senhor Lupin, não se perca.

— Vai continuar me chamando de senhor Lupin até quando? – Remus perguntou travesso, o sorriso torto e ainda um pouco acanhado. Sirius pareceu pensativo.

— Enquanto você não merecer o apelido, sim, senhor Lupin – respondeu severamente – mas me diga. O senhor reconhece o seu gravíssimo, imperdoável erro?

— Que foi...?

Sirius estreitou os olhos, em sinal de desaprovação. Remus respirou fundo e recomeçou:

— Sim, senhor Black – disse diplomaticamente – eu reconheço o erro de não mimar um adulto que tem a idade emocional de um adolescente de dezesseis anos.

— Quando nós tínhamos dezesseis anos – Sirius se ergueu e empurrou levemente o namorado para trás na cama, fazendo com que ele recuasse, apoiando os cotovelos no colchão, permitindo que Sirius se aproximasse e se ajoelhasse na cama, o próprio corpo de Remus entre as pernas de Sirius, totalmente aprisionado. Remus sabia que bastava ele se levantar para fazer Sirius cair, mas ainda assim se sentia subjugado e isso não era algo ruim – nós nos divertíamos nos cantos que conhecíamos. Você era um garoto normal que gostava muito de livros e de dedicar atenção para mim. Hoje você é um resmungão que só sabe trabalhar. Eu quero um Vira-tempo agora mesmo.

— Padfoot, você está aborrecido porque eu te deixei de lado nas últimas semanas – resmungou Remus pacientemente – eu entendi. Eu entendi que você está se vingando totalmente aqui e, devo dizer, você está conseguindo. Mas, pela espada de Gryffindor, me dê um pouco do sorvete. Sério.

Sirius o olhou divertido. Quase, quase seu propósito alcançado. Não havia melhor gosto que o da vingança se concretizando, seja ele planejado por décadas a fio ou apenas por poucas horas.

— O que eu disse a você que iria fazer na cozinha? – Sirius inclinou a cabeça ligeiramente para o lado, como que pensativo, as mechas negras deslizando devagar – refresque a memória.

— Você disse que "até eu implorar por clemência" – Remus respondeu como um aluno ao seu professor, do jeito mais pontual e exato que podia se recordar. Sirius ergueu as sobrancelhas em sinal de confirmação, como se isso fosse a própria resposta de toda e qualquer pergunta do universo, e continuou a tomar seu sorvete. Remus apenas o encarou por um segundo, como que o desafiando, e então os dois já sabiam o que iria acontecer. Remus se ergueu, quase fazendo Sirius cair para trás com o pote, a colher e toda a dignidade junto, mas o namorado o segurou, agarrando sua camisa junto a si, ficando perto demais dele, os dois se encarando por apenas um segundo.

Sirius não conseguiu esboçar nenhuma reação de imediato, distraído observando cada um dos olhos de Remus, daquele âmbar que ora era verde, ora era mel, um par de janelas para sua alma retraída e sonhadora, por mais brega e cafona que isso parecesse. Instintivamente, Sirius acabou ajeitando os cabelos desalinhados de Remus com a mão livre, tirando as mechas grisalhas da testa, ainda perdido nos traços do namorado, em seu olhar gentil, em seu sorriso de um homem que ainda guardava um mundo dentro de si.

— Sabe – Remus murmurou, mantendo os olhos fixos nos de Sirius – eu tenho muita, muita sorte em ter você. De verdade.

— Eu concordo – Sirius concordou marotamente – eu também tenho muita sorte em ter.

— Seu estúpido arrogante – Remus riu, ainda envolvendo o corpo de Sirius com seus braços, o impedindo de cair para trás – venha.

O negócio é que em cinco segundos, Sirius acabou deixando cair o pote de sorvete em cima da cama, mas felizmente ele caiu com o sorvete em si para cima, o que significa uma cama limpa e seca. Remus podia ser o cara no canto da biblioteca, devorando todos os volumes sobre qualquer coisa antiga e bonita, mas ele sabia onde deveria tocar nas costas, subindo as mãos devagar, e onde deveria beijar em cada ponto do vulnerável pescoço e fazer Sirius fechar os olhos e se perder completamente.

Mil anos poderiam se passar e ainda assim qualquer distância entre os dois seria dolorosa demais para aguentar, sendo rapidamente eliminada, e tudo o que Sirius queria era pegar a gravata de Remus e puxá-la para si, mantendo-o tão perto que mal se poderia dizer quem era quem. Remus sorriu, aninhando Sirius para perto de si, aceitando ser puxado, habilmente desabotoando a camisa de Sirius enquanto beijava seu pescoço. Ponto por ponto.

— Moony – Sirius acabou gemendo, completamente desarmado.

Em questão de poucos segundos, Remus parou, e o encarou travessamente, suas mãos já segurando o pote de sorvete e tomando-o sozinho.

— Parece que mereço meu apelido de volta – Remus observou humildemente lambendo a colher de metal de uma forma que soou muito sugestiva ao Sirius – então acho que posso ter um pouco de sorvete também.

— Não, você não merece – Sirius riu tomando o pote das mãos de Remus e o deixando de lado, voltando sua atenção ao rosto do namorado, contornando os traços com os dedos – eu deveria estar na sala assistindo aqueles filmes que Hermione trouxe. Não aqui te mimando que você não merece.

— Você odeia cinema trouxa – Remus observou pontualmente e Sirius sorriu. – então vem cá. Você não terminou de se vingar.

Por um momento, Sirius havia se esquecido da vingança. Mas a sombra da perversão e malícia transpassou seu rosto, fazendo-o recordar de todos os seus planos malignos que planejara com tanto afinco. Remus fechou os olhos, ansiando com todos seus nervos pelo que ainda viria, se abandonando nas mãos do namorado, se sentindo tão confortável em toda sua vulnerabilidade e submissão quanto um gato se sente confortável enrolando em torno de si no sofá.

Porque era Sirius.

E porque era Sirius, toda e qualquer sinistra, sombria e terrível vingança era aceitável, permitida e até mesmo desejável.

Apenas por isso.

Porque era _seu_ Sirius.


End file.
